


thu thay áo

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: jihoon thích bộ cánh mới màu xanh biếc của mình.





	

**Author's Note:**

> note: xuân!mingyu, hạ!seungcheol, thu!jihoon, đông!jisoo
> 
> note 2: tuổi của nhân vật được tính theo thế kỉ xuất hiện (do mình chế) hạ!seungcheol và đông!jisoo lớn tuổi nhất (xxi) sau đến thu!jihoon (xx) và xuân!mingyu (xix)

 

jihoon thích bộ cánh mới màu xanh biếc của mình. nó được làm từ phản quang của màu suối chảy dưới bầu trời rộng, nơi những chú cá hồi bơi ngược dòng vẫy đuôi tung toé, đính lên đó một vài cụm mây trắng mỏng, thoáng đãng và dịu nhẹ như chính người mặc nó. jihoon vẫn đội vòng hoa tiểu lam đan với các nhánh hoàng anh và lá phong xen lẫn, thoát trần như suốt hai mươi thế kỉ qua, nhưng điểm xuyến thêm trên vai và tay áo mình rung rinh những hoa lồng đèn với sắc thu đặc trưng. nhìn cậu như một mảng trời chiều lãng mạn. quá lãng mạn, đến vô thực.

vì jihoon không lãng mạn. nguyên gốc lời tuyên bố đó còn không phải là của mingyu, mà là chính miệng vị thần trị vì mùa thu cất lên.

"ừ thì, thay đổi là tốt mà." jihoon chỉ lơ đãng nói qua buổi trà chiều, ngón tay xoay nhẹ trên rìa tách, tạo những gợn sóng nhẹ tản ra đánh vào thành sứ, không để ý đến vẻ mặt hãi hùng quá đà của vị thần mùa xuân.

"lần cuối quanh đây có sự thay đổi là khi cả bốn người chúng ta quyết định đến thăm mùa hạ và rồi trần thế bị một phen chấn động, tưởng rằng tận thế đã đến vì tuyết rơi giữa mùa hè khi anh jisoo nghĩ nếu thay đổi nhiệt độ máy điều hoà thì sẽ mát hơn một chút."

"đừng lúc nào cũng lôi anh ra làm thí dụ." jisoo hậm hực gõ gáy sách mình đang vừa đọc lên đầu mingyu, khiến vòng nguyệt quế trên đầu cậu pha lê hoá. "thế còn lần em quyết định tráo lọ mưa của mình với jihoon thì sao? kết quả ngập hết cả một nửa mùa xuân vì jihoon tích ở suối nguồn năm đó nhiều hơn."

"được rồi, em biết rồi." mingyu huơ tay xua đuổi kỉ niệm xấu hổ, lẩm bẩm "mười chín thế kỉ rồi lần đầu em mới bị viết báo cáo mà cứ nhắc hoài..."

"ai bảo em cứ thích nêu chuyện xấu của người khác trước chứ? vả lại, anh chỉ là thay áo mới thôi, mấy thí dụ đấy sao lại áp vào trường hợp này được?"

"ừ thì, đừng nổi giận với em nhé, nhưng mà..." vị thần mùa xuân dừng lại một chút để bẽn lẽn cười như cậu có một khám phá rất thú vị, khi mingyu vừa che miệng vừa tủm tỉm cười, nói "nhìn anh jihoon như đang yêu vậy!"

bầu không khí bỗng im bặt sau khi lời mingyu vừa dứt, trước khi cả cậu và jisoo đều phá lên cười, nhiều đến mức jisoo tí thì run quá mạnh mà rơi mất hai đoá thuỵ hương đính trên vai mình còn mingyu thì xém làm đổ tách trà lên bộ cánh tươi xanh đồi thảo mộc của mình, vì đó là điều ngớ ngẩn nhất mà ai có thể nghĩ ra, chưa kể đến là bật ra thành lời.

họ đã mong đợi một câu đáp trả như tẩm thường xuân, nhưng đổi lại họ chỉ thấy được một jihoon đỏ bừng mặt. nhắc lại, là đỏ. bừng. mặt. như màu lá phong trên tóc cậu, như chùm hoa đèn trên áo cậu. như là đỏ của đỏ. và có lẽ jisoo với mingyu đều sẽ thấy nó dễ thương, nếu không phải lần cuối họ thấy biểu cảm đó đã là từ thế kỉ thứ năm khi cả đám bắt gặp jihoon đang tìm cỏ bốn lá giữa một đồi cỏ lớn giữa mùa hè để làm bùa đeo sau khi nghe suối nguồn róc rách những câu chuyện trẻ thơ với bốn mùa non dại.

nhưng lần này không có cỏ bốn lá, suối nguồn cũng đang thư thái trôi theo dòng chuyển từ hạ sang thu, chỉ có một jihoon hai mươi tuổi lần đầu thể hiện vẻ mặt bối rối và ngỡ ngàng nhìn hai người kia, trong khi người phải bối rối và ngỡ ngàng đổi lại phải là jisoo và mingyu mới đúng.

"không đời nào..." jisoo vô tình bật thành lời, nhưng anh vội ngăn mình lại ngay, vừa định lên tiếng "xin-" thì mingyu đã nhảy vào.

"anh jihoon cũng có thể thích được người khác á? em cứ tưởng trước giờ anh luôn chối bỏ phần lãng mạn ở bản thân mình cơ mà?" cậu hào hứng đến nỗi lời cứ thế tuôn trào đến không kịp dừng. chỉ khi mọi chuyện đã lỡ và nhận ra mình đã quá vô ý tứ, vị thần mùa xuân mới vả miệng hối lỗi. "chết thật! em- em xin lỗi! em không có ý đó đâu, thật đó-"

"không sao..." jihoon trông như đang trải qua khủng hoảng niên thiếu trong đầu mình. cậu chỉ có thể nói sau một lúc lâu trong im lặng gượng gạo. "...dễ nhận ra vậy sao?"

"dĩ nhiên rồi." hai người còn lại đồng thanh. "anh thật sự rất đẹp đó!" mingyu chêm vào, "em không biết người anh yêu là ai, nhưng nếu mà là em nhất định em sẽ yêu anh ngay!"

jihoon bật cười, "anh đã nói không sao rồi nên không cần cố xu nịnh vậy đâu."

mingyu định phản đối, nhưng jisoo đã chỉnh thêm "anh không nghĩ nó đang cố tâng bốc em đâu. thật sự là jihoon rất đẹp mà." rồi anh thở dài, nở một nụ cười tinh tường nhìn thẳng cậu "chỉ tiếc nếu seungcheol mà không bận bịu với công việc cuối mùa như thế, thì anh chắc cậu ấy cũng sẽ nói vậy đấy."

jihoon bối rối trước lời anh nói, tay mân mê đường rạch suối viền vạt áo, làm ướt những đầu ngón tay, khiến nước phẩy nhẹ như sương tạo những cơn mưa lất phất đầu thu, vỡ tung khi chạm lên mặt đá pha lê tinh khiết treo trên cổ tay jihoon. viên đá ánh lên chút xanh dịu mát của cánh cỏ bốn lá cậu được tặng vào một chiều nắng hạ vàng đượm trên đồi cỏ, điểm chút ấm áp vào lòng mùa thu mát dịu. "hy vọng là vậy."


End file.
